


Cold Mornings

by crim_sonnet



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Area 77, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Fluff, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hippies, M/M, doc x grian, ship the personas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crim_sonnet/pseuds/crim_sonnet
Summary: Doc woke up one cold morning and was ready to go to work but one person wants him back to bed.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Grian/Doc, Grian/Docm77
Comments: 9
Kudos: 195





	Cold Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my tumblr page: https://penumbra-rui.tumblr.com/  
> You know the drill people, don't ship real peeps ship their personas. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Doc grumbled as the cold started to seep through his skin. He hate mornings, especially mornings at the Hermitville. The location of the place and even the trees just made the atmosphere around him colder. He’s a half creeper and a part machine for sure but the cold still managed to get him. He rubbed his hands and pushed the thick blankets off him, its morning.

Even if he doesn’t want to get up, he still has things to do at Area 77. He still has to fix some sectors and shoo the annoying hipsters away from the place. Outside his window, the sun is slowly going up now. Soon daylight will invade the land and another day of grinding and working will go on.

He groaned again when his right foot touched the floor. He knew iron flooring was just a bad idea. He took his lab coat from the ground, dusting it before putting it on. With closed eyes, he stood up from the bed and started to walk towards the main hall. But before he could get away, his coat seemed to get stuck on something.

“Where are you going?” a smaller voice echoed from behind him and a sand blonde framed face emerged from the blankets. “It’s still too early to get up.” Grian whined, his hands are holding the hem of Doc’s lab coat and by the looks of it; he is not going to let it go.

“Grian, its morning.”

Not risking his lab coat getting another tear, Doc walked back to the bed and flopped at the edge. Grian might be smaller than him but what he lacks in height is made up by his strength and master flying skill. “But it’s too cold to get up!” he whined even more.

“We both have works on our sides.”

“Ren and Impulse will understand.”

“I thought you wanna crack the Area77?”

“That comes later!”

The hippie supported his head with his other hand, eyes pleading towards the taller hermit. Doc sighed in surrender, “Grian, what am I going to do to you?” Grian finally smiled, he knew those eyes will always work on him. “More time for cuddles?” Doc surrendered himself again, this time to the softness of his bed. He leaned in and took back his side of bed. Grian took the openness of his arms as an opportunity to rest his head on his chest.

“How do you think your fellow hippies will react when they learn that we are dating?” Doc runs his hands on Grian’s head. The fact that his hair is not even messy after last night just amazes him. Grian and his secrets right? “Hmm?” Grian hummed. “They’ll be surprised but I’m sure they won’t mind.”Doc looked at him longingly. Looks like another shenanigan has brought them together. He pressed a chaste kiss on that smaller man’s forehead . “Good morning Grian.”

**MEANWHILE AT THE HIPPIE CAMP:**

**“** Our early bird seemed to be running late today”, Impulse said from his own RV. Usually at this time of the morning, Grian would already be running around fixing stuff and fixing those redstone machines. It was weird to see him running late today.

Renbob could only look at the clock before exiting his RV with steaming mugs of chocolate on his both hands. “He could still be sleeping with Doc.” He passed the other mug to Impulse as both made their way to their works.


End file.
